


daryl dixon doodles

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fanart, Gag, Implied Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Light strangulation, M/M, NSFW Art, Tourniquet, a little bit dub-conish, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you guys remember Daryl wore the bandana over his face in s4? I thought it could be used like this... that's all.</p><p>[1] for blindfold<br/>[2] light bondage<br/>[3] to strangle<br/>[4] as a gag<br/>[5] tourniquet<br/>[6] to wipe off (NSFW)<br/>[7] pressed against a bloodied lip and facial bruises<br/>[8] unwrapped to lick and suck a wound like an animal trying to heal it<br/>[9] as a chloroform soaked rag<br/>[10] to keep a naked Daryl 'decent' (NSFW)<br/>[11] to stifle a moan (NSFW)<br/>[12] to wipe of a degrading splash of 'fluids' which someone shot off in his face<br/>[13] as a washcloth</p><p>And amazing duosdeathscythe's works based off of these things! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4568154/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And I look forward to someone writing some sexy blindfold smut... okay bye


	2. Chapter 2

Or like this

Mmm... any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light strangulation

  
  
  


~~I admit I basically want to torment him.~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a gag for youdbefuntomurder, thanks for the idea!

  
I can't think up other ideas anymore xD Let me know if you have one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a tourniquet, from youdbefuntomurder's idea, thank you so much!

I posted this on [my fanart tumblr](http://beitae.tumblr.com/) too :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wipe off (bonus: in the nude, for snazzelle ;D)

whose arm it is is up to you lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pressed against a bloodied lip and facial bruises (youdbefuntomurder's idea, thank you!!)

Not alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unwrapped to lick and suck a wound like an animal trying to heal it, for snazzelle ;D

animalish Daryl is one of my faves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a chloroform soaked rag, thank you for the idea ybf2m! (you changed your account?)

I'm still suffering from so many feelings because of the latest episode ugh I love Daryl so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep a naked Daryl 'decent'. Thank you for the request, duosdeathscythe! I hope this is not too kinky lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to stifle a moan (NSFW)

So... I've been practicing drawing nudes :P


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To wipe of a degrading splash of 'fluids' which someone shot off in his face, thank you for the idea youdbefuntomurder! WARNING: This might look like dubcon (probably)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> used as a washcloth, thank you for the idea EyeInTheDark!

I _had to_ stare at Norman's naked ass for several hours to draw this ;)


End file.
